Harry Potter and the Digital Mess
by Nanocowie
Summary: You cliche Harry is not BWL and is neglected but this time, he has others to help him out. And when his parents finally acknowledge him it's pretty different. HarryPotter/Digimon/MMSF. Digidestined!Harry Good!Dumbledore, Musician!Harry AU Harry/Sora/Sonia. Currently redoing the chapters
1. Chapter 1

One would not expect to see a 15-year-old boy lying on a branch jutting out over a lake, or better yet the boy had an illuminated guitar. Well, Harry Potter was not a usual boy. You see the boy was unusual in many ways, but none beat the fact that he was in fact: a wizard.

Now don't get me wrong, there were other magicians in the world, some with communities and governments. But this boy was unique, even amoung his magical peers. I would explain but I feel as if this would suffice.

Flashback

"Lily! He's here, grab Rose and Harry and get to Dumbledore!"James Potter commanded as the front door to Godric's Hollow was hit with a blasting curse. The wood splintered and shot through the cosy room, destroying the peaceful quiet that once enveloped the small home. From the cloud of dust James heard a voice that sent even the most couragous and brave men fleeing, the voice that caused so many people to lose their lives."Ah, James Potter, a pity that you tainted your blood with such impurity, even your parents recognised the right type of breeding. I guess there is nothing for it, but as a generous lord I will allow you to see the new age I will herald in before killing you, perhaps I'll allow you to say goodbye to your wife before she is killed". Lord Voldemort sneered, as he cast a spell that completely stops the nervous system, allowing the user to survive due to magic keeping the victim alive, it was a true nightmare for so many people. James couldent even watch as the Dark Lord acended the stairs of the house toward the nursery.

Voldemort decided to simply repeat his grand entrance, and blasted in the door the the nursery as Lily Potter was trying to apparate out of the house with her children. The blast from the curse created a concussive force strong enough to blast the woman across the room, rendering her unconcious. Voldemort sneered at the woman.'Well, it would be fun to leave her in despair as she watches as her children die, oh well'.Not sparing another glace at the red-headed woman he turned to his real objective: the children prophecised to kill him."It is a shame to see such talent go to waste, you would have been a fine heir for me Harry Potter, we could have great. But even I am never going to allow anybody to stop my justice!" Voldemort proclaimed as he incanted the words that had ended the lives of thousands,"Avada Kedavra!" But as the venomous green spell was about to hit the child, a soft,green mist appeared infront of the child accompanied by a soft melody. The spell hit the mist and the mist instantly became much darker, with green energy crackling in it and the music becoming more harsh with a hint of sorrow. The now death-charged mist lunged at a stunned Voldemort, shredding his very soul and flesh like it had for so many others.

Fifteen minuits passed and Albus Dumbledore appeared, revived James and raced upstairs with James falling in step. After confirming Lily was alive he awoke her with a rejuvination spell and checked on the children he cared for as his grandchildren privately. Sighing a breath of relief that they were both alive, he took note of the dark robes at the base of the crib. Quickly checking the childrens magical core he saw that Harrisons core was an average size for his age, while young Roselyn was about 1.25X the amount Harry had. Albus then proclaimed something he would regret eternally. "Lily, James, young Rose is our savior, the Girl-Who-Lived." Harry just rolled over in his sleep, a soft lullaby echoing in his mind.

AN:

Whew, this one was fun to write. Sorry for not uploading but I had a few problems with my computer. Yhea boo and hiss but I will say I dident have much inspiration. Now Ive set out a list of ideas in my head and on a notepad that I will try and fabricate. By the way, I do not own Harry Potter, Megaman Starforce or Digimon. Yhep that about covers everything. Peace out you sons of guns.


	2. Chapter 2

Life after the incident on that fateful night was less than ideal for Harry Potter. Sure he received food, shelter and protection, but the one thing he craved the most in life was his parents love. After his twin Rose was hailed as the saviour of the wizarding world the Potters slowly distanced themselves from Harry, leaving him alone most days while doing extravagant adventures with Rose. Eventually, Harry was only present with the Potters at family reunions, legal events and large outings, and that was only because of Professor Dumbledore. Harry sighed as he thought of the man he called grandfather, on one hand, Harry resented him for declaring his sister the girl-who-lived and the root of his parent's emotional neglect. And on the other hand, Harry knew that it was not the old man's intention to leave him like this, he even said himself that he was sorry that the fame had gotten to Lily and James' heads and asked for his forgiveness.

But Harry was definitely more grateful to Dumbledore for his tutoring. James and Lily were too busy handling work, business opportunities and of course making sure Rose was content at all times, and Albus saw only that Harry was not as loved by his parents, and so decided that Harry should at the least have something to make up for his past mistakes. Dumbledore was fond of both children and made a point of visiting on the weekends, but he absolutely loved Harry. He was a smart, inspired and well-behaved child, Harry was a perfect rendition of Gellert before he went dark, Albus remembered what his friend was like to this day. And so Albus took it upon himself to make sure Harry did not follow the path his friend did, but he knew the dangers of manhandling a person through a system and regime, Tom Riddle was one of the many examples of this. And so Dumbledore decided to be a friend to Harry, teaching and training, laughing and crying together. Albus knew that Harry was destined for greatness, much more than his spoiled sister could ever have, his only regret was that Harry did not receive the love that his parents should provide. And so he took it upon himself to make sure that Harry had love in spades.

And so we come to Harry today, on his and his sister's 10th birthday.

Harry awoke with a small jolt in the bedroom closest to the library of the newly rebuilt Potter Manor, realising that today was his birthday he smiled a bit.'Today is always fun, I hope Grandpa will be here today.' He thought as he got showered and dressed, Harry usually woke up at 6:30 in the morning. It was something that his Grandpa always taught him, 'Sleep early and wake early'. As Harry went downstairs he realised that he heard the voice of his Grandpa and mentor.'Brilliant! Maybe he is here all day!'.Harry was excited at the thought of his mentor being here all day so that he could present him with a special thing he had been working on.

'Still don't know why he had me learning Japanese last month, he must have his reasons but at least it's a pretty language' Harry thought as he approached the kitchen, all Albus had said when questioned by Harry was that he would need it soon and that it was another step to unification of all beings. Harry opened the door to see his parents and mentor sitting at the table with a small breakfast buffet on the table. "Ah, Harry! Do join us for a spot of breakfast. Oh, and where are my manners, happy birthday!" Dumbledore said as jovial as ever. James and Lily looked at each other, and then at Harry before James spoke up in a slightly soft and shaky voice. "Do excuse us for a moment, Albus, I need to talk to Lily for a moment in private, do excuse us."

"Ah of course, please, do join us soon. I am sure Harry would love to celebrate his birthday with you two as soon as possible." Albus said as he motioned for Harry to sit with him. Harry slowly took a seat, mumbling a good morning to his mentor and parents before the two aforementioned parents walked out the room. Harry quickly snapped out of his stupor before questioning Albus "What was that about?". Dumbledore simply said "Hmm, something smells like the Elixir of Alertness. What a coincidence." The two just shared a grin before Harry dug into his meal.

With the Potter Parents

Lily and James walked through the endless halls of Potter Manor. The seemingly endless stream of thoughts wreaking havoc in their minds. It was eventually James who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lily...I think it's safe to say that we royally screwed up.". Lily just snorted at his ability to understate something before choking out a reply. "Yeah, we ignore our son for 9 years of his childhood, not even acknowledging his presence and on the morning of his birthday we see him and Albus acting like casual friends while we couldn't even remember him."

James winced as his wife laid out the cold, hard truth in front of them. It was always her that saw things as they were and wasn't afraid to tackle them, but this wasn't something that they knew how to tackle.

"I think we can safely rule out us pretending like nothing happened, 'Failure is not the end, it is only a stepping stone to success.' That's what my father always told me. Lily, we can't just sit around and beg for him to forgive us, he deserves much more."

Lily gained a new confidence in her belly and said. "You're damn right James, I was already terrible to my sister and now she won't even stay in the same room as me. I...no we need to fix this, I'm not losing my only son without a fight!"

James smiled at his beloved, she always knew how to get him worked up. "Couldn't put it better myself Lils. You head back in and have breakfast and I'll go and get another place in the camp that Aaron is putting on, the one we got for Rose."

With a plan in mind, James and Lily set out on their tasks. They didn't know if they could regain Harry as a son but they'd be damned before they gave up without trying.

Back in the kitchen

Harry was sitting down at the table slightly shocked, his parents had finally noticed him! It didn't matter that they instantly left: he was just happy that they knew he existed. Now that he was over the shock he was significantly happier and started up a conversation with Dumbledore in Japanese. "Grandpa, how are you doing today?"

Realising that Harry was practising his Japanese and genuinely curious as to his well being Albus chuckled and responded in kind."Very good, how are you doing today Harry, it is your birthday after all."

"Pretty good sir, any chance I will be learning the reason for learning Japanese?"

Albus barked out a laugh, "In about an hour Harry, on another note how is your music doing?"

Albus knew that Harry was very passionate about music, he got Harry a guitar as a present from himself to Harry for his 6th birthday. Harry had not put it down for anything but eating and even slept with it by his side. Albus was a bit concerned but was instantly entranced when he heard Harry recite something to him. Albus knew Harry was a guitarist but as Harry dabbled in songwriting and singing, he discovered that his voice was pretty good as well. Eventually every birthday and Christmas Albus got Harry a new bit of musical apparatus, eventually, Harry had an entire studio set up. Albus was more than happy to set up various acoustic and silencing charms around the room so that he wouldn't disturb anybody when he practised.

Harry perked up, grandpa always wanted to know how Harry was coming along musically and hear some songs and Harry was all too happy to oblige."Awesome grandpa, I've got the vocals and instruments down and I'm just refining it and it will be good to go. There are only a few more songs to record before the album is complete."

At the start, Albus was clueless about these terms but as he was always ready to learn he asked Harry some questions and picked up a book. Eventually, he was fluent and started to use a pensieve to re-watch Harry's songs. It was a bit of a hassle and he had to set aside time in his busy schedule to listen to his music. This was until Harry came through for him and presented him with something called a CD Player, all he had to do was shield the device from magic and put in one of the disks and the song would play, absolutely marvellous and he could get work done with one of Harry's songs playing.

"Marvellous, I trust that I will be among the first to receive one of your fabulous CD's?"

Harry smirked, grandpa was always asking when his new CD was coming and Harry always gifted him with a preview CD before he sent it off to the publishers that grandpa proxied for him. It was how Harry earned pocket money and was the best because with a few pounds slipped their way the producers accredited it to Harry's alias, Hecate.

"You expected anything else Grandpa, you know I'd never break you old and feeble heart with such a betrayal." Said Harry in a playfully teasing tone.

Albus was about to give a witty comeback but he stopped as he saw Lily enter the room. She had just been of recomposing herself and after hearing from James that Harry had gotten a spot with no fuss she composed herself and entered.

"Ah, Lily, I hope that you are done with your business, but where is James? I would assume he would like to celebrate his son's birthday." Albus said switching back to English.

Lily addressed him with a now calm tone. "Sorry we took so long, James is just off to wake up Rose."

Harry had shrunk back into his seat quietly eating, he had no idea how to act around his mother in front of Grandpa. Then it hit him, he could use the small bit of legilimency training Grandpa slotted into his extensive occlumency training to send a message to his mother to act normal.

'Mum, this is a legilimency message. Please just act normal in front of grandpa and we can sort things out after he's gone.'Harry sent over to his mum who received the message, jumped slightly and looked at Harry with a pained smile.

The chat continued for a while until James came down with Rose, he had awoken her and filled her in on what their situation was. Rose honestly couldn't care about her brother, he was just a wiry nerd and she had everything she needed, so she decided to simply be aloof with him.

Albus took this as his cue to leave,"Well it has been terrific catching up but I must be going back to the castle. Happy birthday you two, oh and how could I forget your presents!"

He tossed two packages onto the table, with a bit of magic they sailed towards Harry and Rose respectively. Harry opened it with a thank you and saw it was a new microphone that completely outclassed his old one. Rose tore hers open greedily and found a 50 galleon voucher for Gladrags clothing store, she mumbled a thank you without even looking at Albus.

Albus then said goodbye to James and Lily before striding up to the fireplace, tossing in some floo powder and proclaiming. "The Three Broomsticks!" And disappearing in a flare of emerald fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stopped admiring his new microphone while mumbling its specs, it was honestly exactly what he needed to finish off his album. He had been using a pretty outdated model and it was starting to get annoying, having to compete against the static and general low quality of the equipment. He stopped for long enough to see his parents staring at him from across the table.

"Well this is slightly awkward." He said with a slight smile.

Seeing the opportunity James took up the plate."No kidding, well then Harry I'm going to be as blunt as possible. We are sorry for our neglect, we do not deserve your forgiveness but we hope you will allow us into your life in any capacity. We will not invade your personal space but are open to being invited into it." He said taking the situation like ripping a plaster off, get it done quick.

Sighing Harry decided to be lenient, he knew that his Grandpa always taught him to forgive but it was pretty hard when your parents forgot him for 9 of the most important years of his life."Cutting to the chase are we? Well I can't say it has been easy but I'm willing to extend an olive branch. I have some conditions though, number one is that through 6pm-9pm I'm not to be disturbed at all. Number two is that I will be able to leave the house for business, and yes I do have lots of that to do. And finally number 3 is that you will never push for an answer to a personal question, and do not worry Grandpa made sure I'm responsible enough not to get in danger." He said in a completely business-like tone.

Looking at each other James and Lily realised that they were getting off without nearly enough punishment so Lily spoke up."Of course son, we know you are being way too lenient with us but we won't look a gift horse in the mouth." She said with a smile.

Finally losing their emotions the two rushed over to Harry and gave him their first hug since he was two. They tried to express how sorry they were and boy did they do it. Harry decided to give them a little shock and prank him to open an alley of conversation. So doing a little internal magic that Dumbledore had him learning in his intensive schedule he gave them a shock.

The two jumped back and when they saw Harry laughing they realised they had just been thoroughly pranked and laughed along. Seeing this as a way to connect to his son James spoke up with pride in his voice."Another generation of Marauders, you will wreak terror through the hearts of teachers my son!"

Not seeing the point in scolding James for his childish pranks Lily decided to tell Harry the plans for his birthday."Harry, I know we have a long way to go but I hope that this will kick things off the right way. For your birthday we decided to send you along with Rose for a summer camp in Japan. It is being hosted by a company called AMAKEN, the CEO is Aaron Boreal, he is a friend of your fathers."

Harry was astounded, so this is what Grandpa had in store for him! He was going to give the old goat a good pranking for this. As his annoyance cooled his excitement started to grow. Japan was home to Misora Strumm! He had always loved her work and was hoping to go to Japan in the coming years to go to a concert of hers. He always admired that she was able to go on stage solo and sing without any mistakes.

"Yes! But could I ask something? There is a concert in Japan that I really want to go to, I can pay for it with money I have saved but I just need to stay for a bit longer." Harry asked in an uncertain voice.

James was curious about what concert it was but decided to grant permission and pay."Of course Harry, don't worry we will pay but could we ask who will be performing and if we may come?"

"Thanks! And of course you can come. It is a Misora Strumm concert and I have been saving for lots of time to go to one but this is just the best." Harry said with excitement in his voice, his parents not only were paying but also wanted to join him.

"Oh? It appears as if you have a little crush on said singer." James teased good naturedly. Naturally he had to tease his son on his first crush right?

Harry laughed, "No way dad! I don't even know her. She is very pretty but I'm not about to base a girl of her looks and talent without knowing her."

Astounded by the maturity shown by her son Lily asked where he got it from.

"Grandpa of course. He has been training me for years now and taught me responsibility to go with the training. If I wasn't mature enough Grandpa would have limited my access to anything dangerous." Harry said with admiration in his voice.

"Well then, I do believe that we need to get to sleep so the time zone difference doesn't affect us too much." James said while smiling at his son. "Make sure your suitcase is packed for 8pm Harry, see ya then sport."

'Well, it looks like I've got time to do a bit of editing before packing,' Harry thought.

'Better get started.' He thought as he ascended the stairs with thoughts of pink-haired singers and Japan on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_8PM, Harry's room_

After just finishing his packing, Harry was just finishing his editing when his Mum called him down. Deciding to take his laptop and charger he quickly stuffed both into his backpack and rushed downstairs. When he arrived he saw that his sister was holding onto a disk the size of his palm and waiting impatiently. His parents were sitting down on a couch.

"Harry, good now come along we need to go," James said with excitement in his voice. He had just heard from Lily that they had secured VIP tickets to Harry's concert and was eager to reconnect with his son.

"Got it," Harry said slightly out of breath. He reached for the disk and waited for the obvious portkey to activate. James stood up and activated the portkey by placing his wand on it. Harry instantly felt the familiar sensation of a hook being lodged in his navel and yanking him back. James and Lily were staying back for they had to work but would meet up after the summer camp was done.

After 3 minutes Harry felt like he was going to be sick and a glance at his sister told him she wasn't faring much better. One more hellish minute and the two were dropped unceremoniously on the floor of what appeared to be the embassy of the Japanese Wizarding Ministry. Instantly standing up and balancing himself on a nearby wall he saw some of the workers laughing at him. Getting annoyed he addressed them in Japanese.

 **"Well, this is a rather rude welcome to your country isn't it?"** Harry said scathingly to the obnoxious workers. Shocked at seeing this foreigner talk in their tongue with a good accent to go with it the workers just bowed in apology and left.

Turning back to his sister he asked, "So where did dad say to go?"

Sneering slightly at him she answered back in a tone that was not synonymous with wanting to talk,"Apparently we will find our ride at a place called **Shinjuku** wherever that is."

Smirking at his sister's butchery of the name he replied in a tone of finality, "Don't worry, **Shinjuku** is about half an hour away from here according to the map I studied. Let's head to Akihabara and hail a taxi."

Seeing no option but to follow Rose followed Harry out into the streets of Tokyo. Reading the signs he saw that **Akihabara** was just a minutes walk away from here. Making sure Rose was still following he walked towards the palace of anime and from what he gleaned from the signs apparently there was a new form of technology called a Transer on the market. Highly interested in what appeared to be an incredible and useful personal terminal he spotted a currency conversion machine, transferred the 200 pounds he would need to yen.

After telling his sister what he was going to do she laughed and mocked him for wanting muggle technology but would indulge him. Sighing he took off to the closest electronics store and picked up a blue one that was labelled **Pegasus Satellite Guitar Transer.** Reading the advertisements Harry saw that it was a transer that connected to his guitar. After asking what the **Pegasus** branding ment from the store assistant and finding out about the 3 satellites he went up to the store kiosk and paid the man 23053 Yen he went back to the place his sister was standing impatiently.

Skip 30 mins

After arriving at **Shinjuku** Harry saw a car with the Potter Crest on the bonnet. After leading his sister to the car he turned to the man waiting outside of the car he asked if this was their transport. The man spoke in broken Latin the first part of the Potter Family motto.7

"Ira autem est Cor Leonis temperavit."

Seeing that he needed to complete the motto Harry answered in Latin.

"Et ponam gloriam nostram"

Smiling the man greeted both of them with a simple greeting in English and Harry replied in Japanese as it was obvious that the man was not comfortable in English.

 **"Do not worry sir, we can talk in Japanese but my sister cannot. If there is something you wish to ask, please, do not hesitate to do so."**

Breathing a sigh of relief the driver told his young master what was on his mind.

 **"Well young master, there is quite a bit of time left before we need to leave. I was wondering if you would wish to take a scenic route of the normal road?"**

Translating the message to his sister he asked what her opinion was. As she sent him a bored look he made an executive decision.

 **"Ok, could we take the scenic route? But should you point out some landmarks I will be sure to put in a good word with my father."** Harry said with a conspiratory grin, the driver looked back at him with an equally mischievous grin and quickly agreed.

As they passed through Tokyo the driver pointed out the landmarks to Harry only as Rose was reading one of her brain-rotting magazines. As they were passing **Akihabara** Harry saw an advertisement for the Hibiki Misora concert and smiled as he saw the face of his idol.

The driver, seeing this, grinned at him and decided that they were on good enough terms to tease Harry a bit.

 **"Ah, so you are infatuated with the young Misora?"**

Harry simply laughed and gave the same reply as he gave to his parents. Since the man seemed nice enough Harry decided to tell him about his musical career.

 **"Well, another reason is because I am a musician myself. You may have heard of me, my stage name is Hecate."** Harry said in a completely normal tone.

The man's eyes widened at looked at Harry in shock. As he regained his composure he quickly asked for an autograph, he said that his kids were massive fans of Hecate and were constantly fantasising about him. As red as a tomato, Harry agreed but told the man that he would do it when they parked as not to cause a crash.

The driver quickly slammed on the accelerator as they were out in the countryside and in no more than ten minutes they were at the summer camp. Signing the man's business card Harry and Rose grabbed their trunks and walked towards the office. Not a clue what was in store for them.

 **AN: Whew, that one was fun. I've got a few more chapters in the pipeline and another chapter for Not quite too plan will be soon so stay tuned. Remember I own none of the characters except Rose and another OC down the line. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **Wow guys, the positivity coming from these reviews is absolutly amazing. Seeing that you guys are liking what is happening so much Ive decided to give you a little clue into the plot. You know in the Megaman Starforce games Geo and Omega-Xis are outcasts in some capacity? Geo being social and Omega being I do not own any song titles or songs and I only own the OC's. Well, there is someone/thing out there quite like Harry, but diffrent. That is all I will say for now but ill leave you with this.**

 **EM-Wavechange! Lyric Chord, On Air!**

Harry and Rose walked towards the organiser's hut. Harry had remembered a lesson on intellectual runic magic that Albus had taught him. Deciding he had no desire to stick around his sister and translate he inscribed a few runes onto her bracelet. They would draw from his knowledge of Japanese and translate Rose's speech to Japanese at a relatively low magical pull.

Looking around Harry could see quite a few sights. Of to the east was a grove of trees with what he could make out as a fire pit in a clearing in the middle. Away to the north, he could see a very large tree, the size of the redwoods of America, populated by the other children in the camp having fun hanging from branches. To the west was a river, it had one small bridge over it and reeds lining the coast.

When the two reached the hut they told the organiser their family name and were quickly guided to their huts after a brief introduction. The man now known as Aaron Boreal was very friendly and quickly asked the two to call him by his first name. Harry followed suit instantly liking the man, Rose just sniffed, said a hello and walked to where her hut was. Harry apologised for his sister's attitude but Aaron laughed it off saying that everyone was entitled to be a bit grumpy sometimes. After recieving an itinenary for the stay Harry went to his hut. Seeing as his roommates were out by the big tree Harry quickly put down his trunk by the bed without a trunk already situated by it.

Grabbing his laptop he walked towards the tree. As he approached the tree all the other children stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Harry heard the brown haired kin with the goggles say to another with blond hair, **"Hey, whos the Brit?"**

The girl with the blue hat quickly cuffed him over the head scolding him for being rude, and promptly said to Harry in broken English."Hello, I'm Sora, you?"

Seeing that the girl was honestly trying to be nice Harry took pity on her and spoke to her in Japanese, **"Well my fair lady, the person you are gracing with your presence would be Harrison Potter. "** He said with a teasing grin on his face.

Blushing incredibly hard with the sniggers of the other in the background she replied in an equally aristocratic accent, **"Oh, of course, your highness. You honour me with your kind words."**

Finally unable to contain their laughter the two fell down in fits of laughter. This prompted everyone to also start laughing. Deciding to properly greet them Harry stood up and addressed them. **"All kidding aside nice to meet you, everyone. Don't worry I'm fluent in Japanese and English so don't worry about that."**

The brown haired guy strode up to Harry and threw an arm around his shoulders. **"Nice to meet you too Harry, the name's Tai, blondie over there is Matt and the midget next to him is his brother T.K., Of course, you have already met the lovely Sora. Izzy, over there is a bit of a computer freak and Joe is a germophobe for the ages. No idea where Mimi is, though, probably still in her hut but you'll know her by the amount of pink she wears."**

Saying his greetings to everyone and after proclaiming that he would climb the tree later to Tai's dismay he took up shop next to Izzy and pulled out his laptop and headset. Looking curiously at the British laptop Izzy said. **"Hey, Harry, whats with that weird keyboard under the normal one?"**

Realising that Izzy was talking about his Midi keyboard extension Harry promptly told Izzy what it was. Realising what Harry was talking about he let Harry get back to work. His new song 'The Pheonix' was only a couple hours of work away from completion and wanted to get it done before dinner.

Timeskip five hours

Harry had finished the song and was just about to start climbing the tree when Aaron called them in for lunch. Sighing Harry picked up his laptop and headphones and walked to the mess hall with the others.

After picking up his lunch Harry went and sat at a table by himself and set up his laptop again to listen to his new song and see what could be improved. Slightly interested in what Harry was doing Sora went over and sat with him, **"What ya doing?"**

Harry looked up and smiled, this girl was very nice nd he had no trouble telling her what he was doing, **"I'm just going over my latest song to see what I can do better. Would you like to hear?"**

Now incredibly intrigued Sora nodded her consent and Harry took out his headphones and reset the song file and turned down the volume so he wouldn't disturb anyone else. He started it and Sora was instantly entranced. This boy had incredible talent.

As the song finished Sora turned to Harry with a stunned impression, **"How did you learn to sing like that?"** She asked with awe in her voice. Harry was the English equivalent of Misora Strumm and she wanted more.

Chuckling nervously Harry answered in a flattered tone. **"Thanks, I've been playing since I was five and I practice lots. My stage name is Hecate."** Sora was very impressed and thanked him for the preview. Harry noticed that all the others were sitting at his sister's table. He overheard snippets of their conversation and didn't like what he heard.

 **"Yea, he's just a nerd. Never leaves his room."** Rose was saying and Harry felt betrayed. The first friends his age were listening to his sister who was badmouthing him. They nodded and just went along with the loudest voice and the evidence they had.

Sora heard them aswell and frowned. Harry was **not** a nerd and way more fun and talented than any of them. She turned to him and her young heart ached at the face of hurt on his face. She just tapped him on the shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Harry was elated that Sora didn't see him like that and decided to get retribution, Rose had no right to talk about him in that way.

Disableing the power to the language rune he saw as Rose clamoured up and refused to talk for the rest of the meal. All of the other kids looked at her funny and went back to their meal making fun of Rose's unwillingness to talk. Rose realised what Harry had done and glared at him. Harry glared back equally as hard and the message was clear, he would give as good as he got, and would do it with interest.

After the meal was over Harry told Sora to go and play with the other kids. Just because of his sudden unpopularity she should not suffer. At first, Sora was unwilling to leave Harry but he insisted that he would not ruin her time here. Smiling at him she promised to talk to him at dinner and subsequently went back to the massive tree with the other children.

Harry went back to his hut and got out his guitar, he wanted to set up his new Transer . After attaching the device to the top of his guitar he inputted his details and language and was astounded at the usefulness of the device.

After admiring the device a bit more he left the hut, leaving the laptop and taking the guitar with him. He went to the grove of trees he saw to the east away from the other children. Hoisting himself up to the top of the tree he chose he was pleased with his choice as he saw it gave him a brilliant look over the site.

Sitting more comfortably on the branch he started to pluck out some inspiration. He started to go into a meditation he used when looking for an idea and started to strum out a song, one that reflected his state of not being noticed. As he did this he started to sing out some lyrics.

 **Travel by main highways**

 **Lie to see the rolling landscape fly**

 **Journey downward from a hight**

 **Slow shadows grow and weave the night**

Before he got any further he saw that his guitar was glowing, knowing this was not a normal occurrence he decided to play a bit more. After all, Grandpa always told him to venture into the unknown lest he becomes stagnant. After another minuet, the glow was very bright.

As he hit the chorus a light from above smashed into him. Harry convulsed as non-painful electricity shot through him. He saw his Transer and guitar start to morph and change as if made of liquid. Harry blacked out as the glow got too bright and briefly saw a figure on the screen of the transer.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: HEY, well im kind of bored of my other story so I decided to update this one. Now here is the OC I mentioned. I can't find another way of describing him so im doing one of the 7 fanfic sins. Building character in an AN. By the way im adding Sora to the pairing, sorry but I just compleatly love what I have in store for the two and I can work it into the plot very easy.

Name:Lyric

Race:Self exiled FM-Ian

Description: The shape of a Kudomon. With the head being a solid metal helmet with two slits for eyes. The Body composed of the EM-Waves all EM-beings have. He has two disks on his helmet that project out EM-Waves, and another two that are slighly larger 1/3 of the way down his body. At the end of the body is a tail that has a spike hovering in front of it, and a floating ring orbiting the tail itself.

He is a very resolute person, always looking for a challenge and is ambitious. He is in a similar situation as Harry but couldent care less about his parents. His only friend was Omega-xis and they did most things together.

Lyric was happy.

Seriously, if someone looked up 'understatement' in the dictionary at that point in time that sentence would plastered all over the entry. The boy had finally left the annoying invisible wall! All of a sudden Lyric could detect the boy with wavelengths 97% similar to his across the planet. But that wasent a problem, because Lyric...Wasent exactly human. He was infact; an FM-Ian.

 _Flashback_

 _Lyric sighed from his room in his family home on planet FM. His parents were still doting over his sister's mediocre report card from preparation battle school, while his was 3rd in the class: right behind Gemini and his friend Omega-xis. Lyric sighed, he wasent sure how longer he could stand being neglected by his parents._

 _It wasent that he resented his sister, but he just couldent help but hate his parent's. His sister Lyra was constantly pushed away from him and he couldent blame a young, impressional mind for the instructions of his parents._

 _Lyric had no idea why his parent's seemed to hate him. There was never time where his parents were anything more than uncomfortable with him. There was once a time where he would do anything just for their approval, but eventually he just gave up. He would stop leaving his rather impressive report cards on the dinner table and wouldent stay longer after dinner._

 _Gathering hismental state Lyric decided he had enough, there had to be more to life than being a soldier for the FM King! Writting a note for his only friend Omega-xis, only detailing that he was leaving and that he shouldent follow him. Lyric went up to the hill where he discovered his love of music, the sweet tones drifting around him like his head was in a cloud of serenity._

 _He prepared himself for the jump out of orbit, ready to tackle the heat that FM's little atmosphere could generate. He said one last goodbye to the planet that housed him, and rocketed up and out of the planet in seconds. He never noticed his little sister standing a while back, tears in her eyes and guilt racking her mind._

Fast Forward

 _Lyric had been drifting in space endlessly. His mind in shambles from the lack of music, trying to scrap together some form of melody. When one day he had heard a faint tone, he nearly passed it of as his mind going completly insane untill he saw threads of light reaching out from his chest toward the noise._

 _Taking greater intrest Lyric moved swiftly towards the noise, eager to learn what the melody came from. Eventually he had come across a planet of green and blue, its soft tones glowing in the void of space, a rock of life in a barren desert of nothingness. He went down to the pinpoint of where the mystery melody was. But was angered and annoyed at the barrier preventing him from finding the source of his intrest. Until he saw a boy at a window, Lyric knew that these creatures were called humans by the local Hertz. The boy was pale and skinny, definatly not a fighter. Yet he held a device in his hands, and as the boy strummed at the device Lyric could instantly tell. This was the boy who shared his wavelengths._

On Planet FM

 _Lyra was incredibly saddened by the loss of her brother. She knew that he was something of a loner and she was discouraged by her parents from talking to him, and look where that got her, brotherless and mediocre grades. She knew that she had no right to blame everything on her parents, but she couldent help but feel resentment. After the news of Lyric leaving hit their ears they actually cheered, the gall of them!_

 _Lyra decided to buckle down and work harder in class. She was once popular but fell from said popularity as she poured herself into making herself something her brother would be proud of. Lyra had even struck up a tentative frienship with Omega-xis, who was also disheartened and bitter over Lyric's departure. They were by no means close but they shared a few moments together, Omega-xis would even tell her stories of his and Lyrics escapades. They always made her feel closer to her brother and hung onto every word._

And back to the bloody story

Lyric was starting to rethink his actions. It appeared that his rather...Explosive entry had knocked his soon-to-be partner unconsious. Snapping out of his musings he took a look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a Cyber Comp with a large screen in the air displaying his unconcious partner. Deciding to wake the boy Lyric looked for anything that could make lots of noise. After a while he saw a console with a large music note on it, walking up to it he pressed the button and all of a sudden strange symbols in rows popped up on the screen.

Touching one of the rows he heard a chime, and one instant later a softly played string of violin notes started playing. Lyric was instantly entranced, these melodies were absolute perfection to his ears. Eventually the violin was accompanied by a electric guitar and softly spoken lyrics.

 **I said I don't mind, but you've touched a nerve**

 **The way you frame it, well I got all I deserved...**

(Red Queen, Area 11. Check these guys out they absolutly rock in the electronic rock genre.)

As Lyric was admireing the song Harry started to stir. He was dazed and wanted to assess the damage the light had done and any possible threats, just like the book Grandpa had bought him. As he cleared his head and saw that he was still perched on the tree branch, he looked at his guitar. It was warped and changed into a more ethereal style, with the nylon strings lighted up in purple and blue hues and the body formed into a feathered pattern. Somehow his song 'Red Queen' was playing, taking a look at the screen of the Transer, he jumped in shock. Making sure that he saw right Harry took a closer look and confirmed what he saw, some kind of magical snake-like creature was inhabiting his Transer and listening to his music.

Remembering the lessons Grandpa had given him on greeting people, Harry quietly cleared his throat and steeled his nerves. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry said making sure to ask who instead of what.

Snapping out of his reverie Lyric looked back up at the screen to see that Harry had awoken and was looking at him in wonder and apprehension. Lyric decided to give him an explanation that would work for a goldfish. "Well then, my name is Lyric. I am an FM-Ian, a being made out of EM-waves. Due to our wavelengths being similar a connection of sorts was formed between us. The only way this could have happened is if we were very similar, so I decided to come and hang with you for a bit. And check out more of your music, that one I chose earlyer was awesome."

After this explanation Harry was left with more questions than to begin with, but decided to roll with it until he could consult Grandpa. "Well then Lyric, my name is Harry. I'm fine with you staying a while, but I have some rules. First is that you don't reveal yourself to anybody I don't give the O.K to. Second is that you don't cause too many disturbances. And Third is that you teach me more about your culture."

Lyric found nothing wrong with these rules and agreed. After a bit more talking Harry noticed a flake of snow fall on his nose. Lyric noticed Harry's distraction and asked,"Hey, what's up?"

Harry replied. "Well, snow is supposed to only fall in the winter months, which are ages away, and being in Japan which is very sunny it isent like we are on the Alps."

Getting a bit of what Harry said Lyric asked Harry, "Hey, could I go have a look?"

Not seeing any problem with it Harry told Lyric. "Hey, none of that, you're a friend not a pet. Do what you want unless it conflicts with the rules."

Smiling at Harry Lyric jumped out of the Transer and went up high. He could see a big cloud of digital interferance and snow incoming. Knowing that these were not commonplace Lyric jumped back into Harry's Transer.

"Ok, Harry you need to get inside. There is a snowstorm coming and lots of digital interferance is coming with it." Lyric said with only a slight hint of worry.

Nodding Harry put his guitar on his back and slid down the tree. He jogged back to the mess hall where Aaron was talking to the caterers. Harry said in a slightly out of breath voice."Sir, there is a snowstorm incoming. I was up a tree and saw it about a mile off, don't believe me go and see it yourself."

Aaron was a very open-minded person from working in WAZA and his non-summer job running AMAKEN. But this seemed very outlandish, but he saw the honesty in Harry's eyes and decided to take a look for himself. Walking over to the tree Harry used and hoisting himself up, he saw that indeed a storm of some description was on its way.

Running back to the mess hall where Harry was sitting, he quickly told Harry what he needed to do. " **Ok Harry, here are the key's to the huts. Can I trust you to make sure everyone is accounted for, and not to rummage in others possessions? I need to go to the tree where most of the other kids are and get them inside**."

Nodding and taking little offence to the insinuation that he might steal Harry rushed out to the livng hut area. Going in each and closing all the windows and locking all the doors, Harry heard slight sobbing from the last hut he needed to check. Knocking he opened the door to see Sora lying down on her bed facing the wall. Speaking up in a soft voice Harry asked, **"Hey Sora? You OK?"**

Getting up Sora launched herself at Harry hugging him while crying. Only just keeping his balance Harry rubbed her back while rocking her back and forth. After a minute Sora's sobs had reduced to quiet sniffling and Harry decided to speak up. " **What's up Sora? I won't push you but I would like to help."**

Sora mumbled, **"Mimi and Rose started calling me names, they called me a loser for sitting next to you."**

Growling slightly Harry squeezed Sora one last time before telling her what he was doing there. **"Well we'll just have to get them back, but for now we need to get to the mess hall. I spotted a snowstorm and told Mr Boreal about it, he checked and ordered everyone to get back to safety; help me close the windows here? This is the last hut I was told to check."**

Smiling again the two went and closed all the windows on the hut before going outside and locking it. The wind had picked up and they hurried back to the mess hall with Lyric looking on at the proceedings curiously, is that how humans socialized? Not wrapping his head around the concept he went back into the Transer so he dident need to hover anymore.

The two reached the mess hall to the chattering of the other children. Aaron walked over to the two and asked. **"You two ok? The storm is about to hit and we wre worried about you Sora, what were you doing at the cabins?"**

Smiling shyly Sora was about to give the truthful answer no matter how much she would be embarrased by it before Harry swooped in once again. **"Don't worry Sir, Sora forgot her MP3 Player and went back to get it when I told you about the storm."**

Taking the explanation as the honest answer Aaron walked back to the caterers to see about hot chocolate. Sora went over to an empty table and was waiting for Harry to join her. He smiled in her direction while once more deactivating her language rune, all of a sudden she became the laughing stock of her new group of cronies while she death-glared Harry. He looked back with much more intensity and subtly jerked his thumb in Sora's direction.

Turning back to Sora he sat down and asked about her life at home. She informed that her mother worked as a florist and she helped out frequently. She asked him about his home life in turn and he responded that his father was a policeman, he also said that he and his sister dident have the best relations.

Their conversations continued like so for two hours. They had to relocate because Aaron decided to move the tables out the way so the other children could run around and not get too restless. Eventually Harry just pulled his guitar and started to lightly strum, nobody noticed over the commotion of the others games but Sora was entranced. Harry was experimenting with a purely guitar version of his song 'Panacea and the Prelogue'

Eventually he gave up seeing as there was no way to make it work before noticing that Sora was watching him. Blushing slightly he asked " **Sorry, I can stop if you want."**

Quickly saying no Sora asked if he had any other songs he could do. Smirking Harry asked." **Name your Genre."**

Thinking a bit Sora responded," **Lovesong"** While blushing slightly.

Smiling Harry set up his Transer to play everything but the vocals and guitar to 'Shi No Barado'. After hearing the name Sora was instantly interested.

Starting to strum Harry quickly fell into rythm with the backing track and started to sing softly.

 **I saw your face in the LEDs**

 **My revenge was your gift to me...**

 **(** Once again Shi no Barado by Area 11, The song last chapter was The Life of a Ghost.)

By the time he had finished Sora was slumbering softly on his shoulder, they had only met that day yet they had quite the connection already. He set his guitar aside and kicked back until dinner was ready.

Time skip

Eventually the tables had been returned to their original place and Aaron called everyone to dinner. All the other kids leapt to their feet and crowded around the serving table. Aaron laughed and then noticed Harry gently waking Sora, the two really were cute. Harry caught his eye and he smiled as Harry blushed at being caught in the slightly compromising position.

Eventually Sora had woken up as the 'queue' for dinner had thinned. The two walked up with Harry describing what 'Shi no Barado' had come from. They picked up their food, with Harry getting a cooked fish with a little salad while Sora went for roast chicken and assorted cooked vegtables. They walked back to their lonesome table laughing and joking all the way, Aaron smiled in the two's direction and wondered why the rest of the kids couldent be so mature. Sure he liked a bit of mischeviousness but this was trying his patience, he had long ago stopped trying the children to take some vegtables and sat back to eat his own dinner of tempura.

Eventually dinner had been finished and Harry had given power back to the language rune. Once the children had finally calmed down Aaron went to the front of the hall to address the children." **Okay everybody, the storm has let up for now. My assistant Tom has gone out and unlocked everybodies huts. Okay, now everyone to bed, and lights out after 10PM!"**

After that everybody filed out into the cold wind. The snow had fallen but it was too dark to admre it at that point. As they were walking back Sora tucked herself into Harry's side, mumbling about it being cold. Harry just smiled and put his arm around her shoulder heating her a bit more. Eventually they reached the huts and Harry had to excuse himself from Sora for a bit, she whined but let him go.

Harry walked over to his sister and said in a voice that promised pain, "Come with me Rose, should you chose to co-operate this will only take a minute."

Sneering Rose went with Harry to a nearby bench, Harry spoke in a very serious tone. "Now then, don't forget that I control your ability to communicate with your cronies. Should you even think about hurting Sora in any way I know many tricks to make you pay, and not just with your ability to speak Japanese."

Suitably cowed Rose hurried back to the safty of her group while Harry walked back over to Sora. She asked what he was doing and he just replied, " **Well, I can't exactly have my fair lady in the company of those untamed dogs. I was simply...Defanging my biological relative so to speak."**

Giggleing melodiously Sora thanked him and quickly kissed his cheek before running of towards her hut: Blushing furiously. Harry was standing there with his fingers tracing the place she kissed him, soon he gathered his thoughts and trudged up to his hut that he was sharing with Matt and T.K

AN:Helix above I just couldent stop writing this one. Hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me how the romatic(ish) sceans are, I need to know what is good and what's bad for the later chapters. See Ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry slowly ambled up towards the hut he was supposed to be sharing. He was still thinking on the kiss goodnight he got from Sora, what was he supposed to do? Should he just act as if nothing happened, or take it as something more? He finally decided to just greet her the next day with a smile and hope for the best.

He opened the door to see that Matt was using the bathroom first and T.K was getting into his sleepwear. Harry walked over to the bed that he put his trunk by and got out his toiletries. Noticing T.K was looking at him fearfully Harry spoke up, " **Don't worry, I'm not going to lash out."**

T.K sighed in relief and asked, **"Um...Do you want to use the bathroom first?"** In a voice that implied that he was still intimidated by Harry.

Harry shook his head with a gentle smile and put away his guitar. Matt came out of the bathroom and T.K went in. Matt looked at Harry briefly and went over to his bed, picking up a book and started to read.

Harry shook his head sadly and got into his own sleepwear, a light cotton teeshirt and joggers. Matt spoke up rudely " **Why are you wearing those?"**

Harry looked at him with an annoyed look. **"This is what I sleep in, problem with it?"**

Matt just looked at him with a look one would give an alien before going back to his book. Harry sighed and walked into the bathroom as he saw that T.K had finished and opened his hygiene bag. He decided against an antiperspirant and just used standard deodorant after taking a quick shower. After brushing his teeth he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed.

Harry looked at his Transer and saw that it was about 9:48PM and pulled out his headphones. Plugging in his headphones he saw that Lyric was already fast asleep. Turning on his sleeping music 'Ethereal' (DJ Sona) He followed suit, waiting for the next day to arrive.

Time Skip 6:45 AM

Harry woke up with a jolt, his dreams were filled with purple flames and the sky. Shaking himself awake he saw that the other two were fast asleep, he got up and groggily walked over to the toilet where he let his stuff. Taking a long shower and freshening himself for the day Harry got out his clothes and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his guitar, slung it over his back and went to the mess hall to get food before everyone else made a massive ramble get breakfast.

On his way, Harry admired the glow of the freshly fallen snow in the early morning sun. He was still getting used to the timezone but that couldn't stop him from seeing the massive tree covered in snow.

Walking into the mess hall he saw Aaron nursing a coffee, saying a good morning to a still groggy Aaron Harry went up to the serving table to see that there were all sorts of different foods on offer, even fish! Harry decided on some fibre rich cereal, as Grandpa told him, and sat down at the same table as he did last night. As he was finishing he could hear the telltale noise of the others walking towards the mess hall. Bracing himself for the oncoming onslaught of noise Harry went over to the caterers and placed his bowl on the tray labelled **'For Cleaning'** with thanks towards the caterers and sat down as he saw Sora walk in. He waved a good morning and recieved one in turn before covering his ears as the chatter of the other children burst into the room like an airhorn.

Sora got her food first and walked over and sat next to Harry blushing slightly, she was still embarrassed by the kiss she gave Harry and didn't know how to respond. Harry smiled at her and spoke, **"Morning Sora, sleep well?"**

Sora breathed out and responded, **"Yes I did, thanks, but did you see the snow, it was beautiful!"**

Harry smiled at her exuberance and went over to the timetable, seeing as there was a free time for one hour Harry decided to go out to the river for inspiration. Telling Sora where he was going Harry went out into the chilling morning breeze and walked towards the river all the while admiring the snow.

Sitting down on the slope of the hill Harry pulled off his guitar and saw that Lyric was up. Smiling Harry asked,"Morning Lyric, you good?"

Startled Lyric looked up sheepishly,"Yeah, by the way, Harry could I come out to talk? It's kind of stuffy in here."

After getting the okay from Harry Lyric jumped out of the Transer, quickly building up its image. Harry could see that Lyric was happy to be out and asked,"Hey, am I the only one who can see you?"

Lyric replied, "Yea, due to out wavelengths similarities and that force coming from you, you should be the only one able to see me."

Sighing a breath of relief Harry spoke once more with a grin on his face,"So, you said you played music?"

Nodding Lyric asked why, Harry's grin got larger and asked,"Well then, from one musician to another, I'll show you some of my stuff."

Instantly alert Lyric propped himself up next to Harry and got ready. Harry decided on 'In the Blind'(Area 11) And set the Transer to play everything but the vocals and guitar.

 **Hold the line**

 **Thespiatiactic answers...**

After the song Lyric was suitably impressed, this boy had real talent. Speaking up Lyric said "Well then, while I would love to keep talking there is another girl with a blue hat behind you. I'll let you talk, see ya."

Realising that Lyric was talking about Sora Harry turned around to see said girl looking down at him with a large grin. She said in an energetic tone. **"Harry! That was awesome, what do you call it?"**

Smiling Harry replied, this girl was incredibly fun. **"I call it 'In the Blind', how long have you been here?"**

Sora replied while sitting down on the grass next to Harry. " **About the time you said** Event horizons, **what are those?"**

Harry replied about them being a part of a black hole. Sora took this answer and started to talk about anything and everything. She and Harry talked for about 45 minuets before they heard the chatter from the others approaching. Harry heard snippets but they followed the pattern of 'Making Sora come back'. Sora heard this aswell and said to Harry with a voice that left no tone for contradiction. **"Harry, I'm done being around them, they said nothing when your 'sister' and Mimi were calling me names but you, a person I had known for a day stood up for me. I'm staying with you no matter what."**

Smiling brighter than ever Harry replied, **"Ok Sora, thanks."**

The two stopped when the group of other children walked over to the two. Harry stepped back, he knew that Sora was about to get loud and could take care of herself. Tai spoke up in what he thought was a reasoning tone. **"OK Sora, here's the deal, you ditch the nerd and we'll forget this all happened, deal?"**

Sora simply looked him in the eye and said, "No."

Tai replied as dim as ever, **"What! Why?"**

Sora took a deep breath and explained in a way that even a child could understand, **"No, Harry is incredibly fun, witty and kind. When Rose and Mimi were calling me names you all just carried on playing stupid games, while Harry was there for me. He is not a nerd, just intelligent, something that I can't say for most of you. The only person that I still like in your little group is T.K, and that is because he was following his brother's example. Now, get out of here before I kick you out of here."**

And right after she finished her righteous rant a brilliant light shone from the sky behind her. As everyone gasped Sora looked behind her and gasped aswell, there was an incredible light show going on in the sky and it was definitely not fireworks!

Harry silently nodded to Lyric, he knew that this had something to do with his appearance and what he saw when he scouted out the snowstorm. Lyric nodded and spoke to Harry ."Harry, I can detect 7 meteorite-like objects coming from the lights, get everyone back!"

Heeding the warning Harry shouted for everyone to get back. Too scared by Sora to refuse they all stepped back. And just as Lyric said 7 coloured lights, about the size of tennis balls, impacted into the ground in front of them.

As everyone was snapping out of their dazed state Harry saw that there was a device floating upwards at his feet. Biting the bullet Harry knelt down and grabbed the strange device. It was about the size oh his palm and was made of white plastic and purple highlighting, and had a clear plastic screen.

As everyone else grabbed their devices, who were about chest hight by that time. Harry noticed that the river had been whipped up into a massive wave. Harry shouted to the others, **"Everyone! Brace yourselves to get wet!".**

Everyone did as told after seeing the waves, Lyric jumped into the Transer as to not get separated from Harry in the EM-Disturbance waves. Just as he did that Harry and the rest were hit by the wave Harry was instantly got knocked off his feet. Everyone was swept along and blacked out, no idea of the journey they were bout to undertake.


End file.
